


Blinding Rage

by dumb_fallen_angel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumb_fallen_angel/pseuds/dumb_fallen_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sat on the floor and closed his eyes for a few minutes, feeling the anger building up every second.<br/>Not much time had passed before he started hearing footsteps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinding Rage

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written so I'm a little nervous to post this.  
> Thanks to WacheyPena for coming up with the title.

Barry was exhausted, this last week had been one of the worst of his life.

Turns out not talking to Len was a lot harder than Barry thought it would be, specially when the other kept texting and calling him, but talking to him would hurt too much.

Barry still couldn't believe that the man he loved had betrayed him, because no matter how many times Len told him he freed the meta-humans so Barry wouldn't have to deal with the guilt of sending them to Lian Yu, it still hurt that he chose to go behind his back, putting him and his friends in danger instead of just talking to him. But that is what he gets for falling in love with a criminal.  
  
He was happy to get a call from Cisco telling him get to STAR labs, he could use the distraction.  
However, that feeling disappeared as soon as he saw the worried look of his friends upon arriving.  
  
"It's Bivolo" Cisco said when he saw Barry "He's been robbing banks again"  
  
Great, now what he was hoping would serve as a distraction became a reminder of his boyfriend's betrayal.  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be ok doing this?" Caitlin asked, worried look still on her face.  
  
"I have to, he's out there because of me" he replied.  
  
No one tried to argue with him, they'd been through it enough times already, they'd tried to convince him it wasn't his fault but Barry never believed them, he was the one who decided to trust Len after all.  
  
"Just don't look him in the eye." Cisco reminded him.   
  
Barry nodded before changing into his Flash suit and rushing to the 1st National.   
  
The place was a mess, people were fighting and breaking everything in sight, he couldn't find Bivolo until he heard someone talking to him.  
  
"Hey, Flash, thank Cold on my behalf will you?" He turned around to see him carrying a bag full of money, his eyes were red-Fuck! He was _not_ supposed to look him in the eye.  
He rushed Bivolo to Iron Heights before going back to the bank to take all the weapons he found so the people still affected by Rainbow Raider wouldn't end up killing anyone while the CCPD took control of the situation. 

Barry thought about heading to STAR labs but it wouldn't be much longer until Bivolo's powers started affecting him and he was scared that he would hurt Cisco or Caitlin before they were able to help him, he still remembered how he hurt Eddie last time, and this time he didn't have Oliver to stop him.

Then he remembered one of Captain Cold's safe houses was nearby which was the perfect place to stay until the power lost it's effect, it was the only place he could think of where he wasn't at risk of hurting anybody.  
Once Barry got to the house he sat on the floor and closed his eyes for a few minutes, feeling the anger building up every second.  
Not much time had passed before he started hearing footsteps.

No no no, no one was supposed to be here, maybe if he just stayed quiet they'd go away.  
"Barry?" Len asked not believing that he was actually there.  
  
This was not good, he needed Len to get as far away from him as possible.  
"Please go away." He said without opening his eyes, he didn't dare look at Len right now.  
  
"I'm not doing that, Scarlet. I need you to hear me out" Crap, why couldn't he just go already?  
  
"We'll talk later, I need you to leave me alone right now" Just listening to Len's voice was making it harder for Barry to stay in control of his emotions, the anger he felt towards the other man was intensified by Bivolo.  
  
"You've been ignoring me for a week, I know you're hurt but you know I did the right thing for once."  
  
Barry opened his eyes and stood up, seeing Len was even worse than just hearing his voice. "The right thing?! The right thing would have been talking to me instead of putting me and the people I care about in danger!" He yelled not being able to contain his anger anymore.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, I-"   
  
The last thing Barry remembers is punching Leonard in the face.

 

* * *

 

When he woke up he had an awful headache, it was the closest thing to a hangover he had experienced since waking up from the coma.   
  
"At least it's over" he said to himself.  
  
He was about to stand up when he saw his hands, they were covered in blood.   
He looked at the room around him, every inch of the room was covered in blood as well.   
Barry felt sick, he had killed someone.   
He had been close to killing Eddie the last time he faced Bivolo but he never thought he'd be capable of actually taking someone's life. He got up, desperate to get away from that house when he saw who the blood belonged to.   
  
In the corner of the room he saw Len, laying on the ground, dead.


End file.
